Shakespeare's Arthur and Alfred
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Alfred has his heart set on Arthur as Juliet and him as Romeo in the upcoming play. But will his feelings for Arthur be pushed away when he takes a risk in front of the whole school.


"TRY OUT FOR THE SCHOOL THEATRE! THIS SEASON ACT IS SHAKESPEARE'S ROMEO AND JULIET!" Gilbert announced down the hall.

He held a clipboard and pen in his right hand and was passing out flyers to every country he saw.

"OF COURSE I'M TOO AWESOME TO BE IN SOME CISSY PLAY SO THE MORE REASON TO SIGN UP!"

A few wrote down there names, mostly girls wanting to be Juliet. Spain finally got a pissy Romano to sign them both up. "YOU BASTARD! IF I GET A PART IN THIS DAMN ITALIAN BASED PLAY, THERE WILL BE NO SEX FOR YOU FOR A MONTH!"

"Now Roma there is no reason to be irrational, besides you would be perfect as Tybalt!~" Antonio chirped

"BASTARD SHUT IT!"

"Oh Romano you can be so over dramatic. The theatre is beautiful!" A very frenchy accent came behind them. "I would love to sign up, of course with my acting skills and l'amour I will be perfect for Romeo. Oh and who would the lucky girl be that I shall share a kiss with?" The frenchman blew a kiss to a group of female micro nations.

Giggles and blushes filled the small pact as they talked amongst themselves of who would get to kiss France.

"'Ello Angelterre, I would believe to find you interested in one of your shabby theatrical plays."

"What are you on about Frog?"

"Gilbert is taking names for the new play this season."

France handed him a flyer to which Arthur's brows knit and his jaw dropped.

"You idiot this Shakespeare! It's anything but shabby! This is art, you wouldn't recognize art if it stabbed you in the back!"

"Save me the lecture old man."

"Old man? You're older than me!"

"HEY GUYS! Whats the haps?" An obnoxious American came to join the fight. "Can I sign up?"

"America I highly doubt you have any acting skills. I can tell this because you were raised by him." France pointed over at England who scoffed and wrote his name down on the paper.

Subsiding France's insult Alfred grabbed the pen from Arthur to scribble his name down.

"Don't be such in a rush Alfred, I raised you better."

"Jeez, stop it with the reminiscing old man." America rolled his eyes. "I'M ONLY 23…idiot!"

"KESSE! The tryouts are after school. Don't forget." Prussia hooked the clipboard under his arm and threw the rest of the flyers in the air as he ran off to the theatre.

Alfred was excited for the tryouts. He of course hoped for the hero's role…which is kind of difficult to decipher in Romeo and Juliet.

"Would it be Romeo? There isn't really a hero or heroine…..don't do drugs kids."

"The Priest is kinda a hero, I guess…since he unites them?" He scratched his head before heading off to the theatre.

Arthur and Francis had arrived in the middle of Italy's tryout. The judges clapped and wrote down a few notes.

"Wonderful Italy! You will most defiantly have a part in the performance!" Austria nodded along with Ms. Hungary.

The frantic Italian ran to his German boyfriend. "Germany! Germany! I did good didn't I!?"

"Yes yes very good." the Lud gave his companion a 'manly' kiss on the forehead.

"Next please." Austria tapped his pen on the table impatiently. England took the stage. He cleared his throat and dramatically posed.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . .

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars

As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night." England rested his dramatic turns and striking posture to thank the judges and walk off stage rather proud of his memory of the script. He met Shakespeare after all.

"Thank you England, that was wonderful." Hungary applauded and welcomed France to the stage.

"As you may notice, my beautiful looks are easily mistaken for a women's so don't let my gender hold down your true opinion of my role." France gave Austria a suggestive wink to which he simply ignored.

"Will you hurry it up, we have more auditions than yours you know!" He said in a thick accent.

"Very well, Arthur won't you come assist me?" The Frenchmen stretched out his hand.

The Brit rolled his eyes and wandered back onto stage. Francis pulled him hard down into a low dip; this surprised Arthur rapidly as he was trying to not drop.

"O Romeo, Romeo,

wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name,

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." The Frenchman recited.

Alfred looked on in jealousy. What he wouldn't give to dip and hold Arthur like that. For a while now, he was in love with his former caretaker. He had never had the guts to confess.

Hungary wrote a note and passed it to Austria who in return nodded. "Yes, yes, thank you Francis. Is there anybody else who will try-out?" Austria shooed away the two idiots on stage.

"THE HERO WILL!" shout Alfred. He climbed the steps and stood proud as he struck a dramatic stance.

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventure piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. . . ."

Alfred gave a big smile at the end as he dropped off the stage.

"Thank you Alfred." Hungary stood and shuffled her papers. "Everybody, the roles will be posted tomorrow in the lunch hall, we hope you will be pleased with our decision. Thank you all for your time to audition."

Alfred could just feel the hope in his heart. He knew he scored the hero's role, which ever one it was. "Good job Alfred, may be those acting lessons I gave you have finally paid off." England joined Alfred.

"Pftt! I'm good cause I'm destined to be the hero. Not because of dumb lessons."

"They aren't dumb lessons! Just be thankful for once. Never mind, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck tomorrow." The Brit turned and walked back to the hall.

"Man, he is so cute when he gets irritable."


End file.
